


The Journey Of A Star

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Going to university, Iwaizumi becomes a doctor, Leaving Home, M/M, Oikawa goes to Argentina, Seven years without seeing each other, happy ending!, joining the Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: "Wait for me, Iwa-chan."Seven long years Iwaizumi had to wait for his best friend and love to return home.Seven presents being sent to remind him of their promise.Seven years was all it took for him to fall even harder for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	The Journey Of A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write a sappy IwaOi fic for a while so here it is. I know the timeline is a bit out but for the sake of sappiness and cuteness, let's just ignore that for the time being shall we?
> 
> Also going through a bit of a phase of questioning my writing and whether it is good or not (so many fanfictions out there are so good I wonder why am I evens still trying to write) so please be gentle with comments!
> 
> Enjoy!

It all began with them being small children wrapped in diapers.

Hajime knew that his name was somehow linked to Tooru’s because they had been born months apart from each other. The Iwaizumi family and the Oikawa family had been friends for years and when their sons were born, it was only natural for them to grow up together and spend every waking moment of their lives together.

Together, their names meant “Dauntless”. Brave and unstoppable.

Hajime and Tooru would spend hours in each other’s homes, napping in the playroom with Godzilla toys surrounding them and the alien crib mobile spinning above their heads. Hajime would later keep one of those pictures as a memento as a student studying to be a doctor, the image of a smaller him drooling over a sleeping little Tooru making him smile in his worst times.

They went everywhere together, from catching beetles in the forest to playing volleyball. Hajime hadn’t had much interest in the sport but once Tooru had asked him to join him, they began to form a formidable team both on and off the court. Hajime never thought he would be able to be friends with a whinny and obnoxious person like Tooru but over time, he began to come and accept him as who he was.

So when the time came for them to graduate, Hajime was almost shocked when Tooru told him he was going to Argentina.

“I need to prove to myself that I can survive without Ushiwaka-chan or Tobio-chan. When I come back, I will become a setter that aces will call on,” he had said under the sakura tree that was in full bloom. He had smiled as he tucked a stray brown lock behind his ear, his graduation certificate in hand as he looked at his best friend.

“Until then, please wait for me, Hajime.”

So that was what Hajime did.

While Tooru went to Argentina to join a volleyball league, Hajime went on to pursue his dream of becoming a doctor. After seeing how much Tooru would cry as a child over a scraped knee, his tiny frame hoisted on Hajime’s back as he carried him home, Hajime knew that he wanted to make sure he could bring back the smiles of patients.

Studying wasn’t easy. While Hajime was a smart student and liked to study, he often found himself doubting whether he could even make the cut at the end of the day. While being with new friends such as his obnoxious roommates Kuroo Tetsurou and the domineering presence of the ex-captain from Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi brought him a new joy to his life, he often found himself missing Tooru more than he should. He couldn’t remember the number of times he wished the guy would just leave him alone but now, he yearned to just be by his side, watching Godzilla or Star Wars on Netflix and leaning into him, drinking up the smell of his coconut shampoo and wrapping his fingers through soft brown locks.

Tooru would make himself known through small presents sent over the years.

Every year on the day that Tooru had told him he would leave for Argentina, Hajime would find a small present waiting for him. Even though he had never told Tooru whenever he changed his addresses, the gifts would always find their way to him and surprisingly, most of them were fairly normal.

The first gift was one of a pair of sunglasses and a card of a beach in Argentina. Tooru had sent him multiple pictures of himself basking in the sun, getting a nice tan as he posed. Hajime often thought the tanned look didn’t suit him that much but he often found himself smiling at how much Tooru was enjoying himself seeing new sights with his teammates. Tooru hadn’t liked English whilst he was in school so the fact that he was even managing to speak it fluently now was beyond him. There were a few times Hajime caught himself feeling jealous about Tooru snapping pictures of hot girls in bikinis and Kuroo and Daichi would often tease him about whether he was blushing because of the girls or how ripped Tooru looked now.

He would never tell them it was because of Tooru.

…

After the first year of medical school hell had passed, Hajime soon found himself in yet another year of hellish assignments and practicals. It didn’t help that his roommates were slowly losing momentum in their studies as well. While it helped that all of them were in the same hellish boat together, it didn’t do much for their sanity when exam season was coming over and all three of them were passed out in front of their textbooks on the kitchen table. Luckily for them, the ever so kind but also scary angel Sugawara Koushi would grace them with his presence, making sure the boys were alive and well whilst chiding them for not taking care of their health.

At these times, Hajime could almost imagine himself being in Suga’s position, shouting at Tooru to actually get some rest and sleep as the brunet tried his best to not get whacked by the ace. He missed being able to tackle Tooru to the ground and rubbing his head; heck, he even missed the annoying “Iwa-chan!” taunts Tooru would throw at him at every given moment.

The second gift he received was one of Tooru’s team jerseys. He had finally managed to sign onto a team and was now on the starting line up, his name emblazoned proudly on the back of the shirt with his loopy signature on it (Hajime couldn’t forget the number of times Tooru had tried practising his signature on a number of washed-out shirts, saying he needed to prepare when he became famous). This time, Tooru had included a postcard that had his face all over it, dressed in the black and white colours of his Argentinian team as his scrawly handwriting filled the back.

_“I made it, Iwa-chan!”_

…

The third-year was surprisingly chilled. After getting used to the hectic schedule of being a medical student, Hajime found himself wandering back towards old habits. After not playing volleyball for two years, Daichi and Kuroo had managed to convince him to start once more on their university team. The ace turned out to still be as good as he was in the sport than before, his spikes enough to throw Daichi off-balance as Kuroo grinned whenever he failed to get one of his spikes.

It was also the year that Kuroo and Daichi final decided to admit their feelings for one another and became a couple. While Hajime was glad for them (they often drove him insane with their mutual pining and both of them asking for love advice when heck, Hajime didn’t even have a love life to talk about!), he wished they would cut out all the PDA they did around the apartment.

That year, the gift that Tooru sent him was his old Aoba Johsai jacket, the colours faded out after being worn for so long. In the package was a picture of them, Makki and Matsun, the four of them with the Aoba Johsai banner behind their backs as they smiled at the camera. Written on the back of the picture was a note to Hajime, his eyes nearly clouding as he read, “Hold onto this for me.”

Oikawa loved his old team but now as he reached for newer heights, Hajime knew that by giving him his jacket, it meant he was striving to become better than he ever was. As Hajime sniffed the jacket and cradled it in his arms, he wished he could breathe in the scent of coconut shampoo Oikawa always used, wishing he could see the boy that he had fallen in love with physically once more.

…

Hajime began to spend more time in the hospital than at home (much to his relief since even though Kuroo was still studying to be a doctor, Daichi had graduated and become a policeman but he still did whatever he could to come to Tokyo and meet up with his boyfriend). Even as he wrote down the notes he needed and met up with patients, listening to their pains and woes, he found himself always thinking back to the times that Tooru would be sitting down whining about Ushiwaka and Shiratorizawa.

Even though his back ached from sitting down for too long, hunched over notes and studying or his eyes ached from staring at the computer for too long, he knew that it will all be worth it once he began to specialise. He wanted to work with athletes, his main purpose of becoming a doctor is to actually make sure Tooru doesn’t get himself killed in the process of trying to get better.

The fourth gift Tooru sent to him was a picture of him with a grin on his face, a metal plaque in his hand with the words “Best Setter in the Argentinian League, Oikawa Tooru” written across. The smile on Tooru’s face reminded him of the days when Tooru was still young and untainted by the world, always smiling and saying he would be the best one day with Hajime by his side.

Thinking about how far Tooru had gotten without him being there for him almost made Hajime want to cry thinking his childhood friend had become so independent.

…

His final year of university was insane. Wave after wave of exams and practicals had both Kuroo and Hajime at their wit's end, the only people keeping them sane being Daichi and Sugawara (for some reason, Sugawara often came to make sure the boys were alive on Daichi’s behalf). Five years of studying came to a screeching halt once they set their pens down in the examination hall, the cheers of students celebrating them finishing five years of hell filling the air as Kuroo hugged Hajime tightly.

This year was a single card to Hajime on Tooru congratulating him on graduating and starting his residency.

Hajime wished he could have been there by his side. 

...

The next year involved a lot of sleepless nights and nightshifts at the hospital. While Hajime had finally managed to get his own flat, he often found himself spending more time in the hospital than he ever did at home. Working late into the night, not having enough time to even eat, his brain would have gone down the drain if Tooru hadn't been there for him. 

With the time difference between the two countries, it helped that most of the time when Hajime was awake, Tooru was asleep and since he was awake most of the time, it helped to have the brunet's voice buzzing in his ear as he tried to read some reports. Tooru had slowly risen up the ranks in the Argentinian league and was close to ending his contract. 

After all, the Olympic tryouts were a year from now.

If Hajime wanted to reach his dream of supporting Tooru, he would have to make sure he did his job right and get the right recommendations. Being a doctor during the Olympics wasn't a small feat and as a training doctor, he would need all the luck he could get.

But with Tooru by his side, he would be able to get anywhere.

As he laid on his bed with Tooru's Aoba Johsai jacket wrapped around his shoulders, he looked at the picture Tooru had taken of himself with chibi-chan, the two of them sticking out their tongues at the camera as Tooru showed off the Sumeshi shirt Hajime had given him for his birthday.

_"One more year, and you will come home,"_ Hajime thought as he looked around the small flat. Everything had been set for two; he had an alien mug for Tooru and Godzilla mug for himself. Heck, he had even decorated the ceiling with the glow-in-the-dark stickers that Tooru had always been fond off as a child in the bedroom completed with an alien throwover.

Slowly, he let himself fall asleep, dreaming of the day he could wake up with a warm body next to his, his fingers curling around brown hair as he allowed himself to breath in Tooru's scent. 

...

Hajime slammed his pen down with a groan, moving to crack his neck as Kuroo came in and gave him a slap on the back. Luckily for him, Kuroo was also undergoing his residency at the same hospital as he was and it helped that Kuroo was actually helping him stay alive with the amount of coffee he fed him every single day.

“Go on, now. You have somewhere you need to be right?” he grinned as Hajime nodded, moving to grab his backpack and running for the train station. He narrowly managed to catch and straighten himself out, his body shaking from the excitement and anticipation as he headed out of the train towards the building for his interview.

A month later, he had been given the job as one of the doctors working during the Olympics; specifically for the volleyball team. All he needed to do was to meet the team get to work, his hands itching to see how it was like to work on the field with professional athletes he had known since his school days that have since come to the top of the world.

Of course, Ushijima would be one of the main spikers along with Sakusa Kiyoomi of Itachiyama. Komori was one of their liberos along with Nishinoya Yuu of Karasuno (somehow he managed to get the spot despite years of not being on the court and going marlin fishing in the ocean). Chibi-chan, who had been promised to Kageyama for marriage after the Olympics was also on the team and Kageyama, now a transformed man because of love and how much he had gone through, was one of the starting setters. Miya Atsumu was also on the team, his smug grin giving Tooru a run for his money.

Of course, he would be there as well.

Hajime knew when the Olympic team tryouts were but knowing Tooru, he would only want to let him know in person once the results were announced. He had come to Japan for about a week (without bothering to even come and say hello) before returning to Argentina to finish off the rest of his contract, which happened to end on the day of their graduation.

Somehow, Hajime found himself wandering into their school grounds on the morning of the graduation ceremony. Gone were all of the students he knew, replaced by the younger generation. Even as he went to the gym to see the volleyball club, his old coach greeting him and introducing him to the players, he could feel his mind going back to the days where he would be standing on the court, flying as Tooru set a ball to him. Kindaichi and Matsun would cover his back in blocking, Makki would be there as a defender and spiker while Kunimi and Yahaba shouted from the sides. Watari would yell as the ball came up, the ball flying towards Tooru as he called out his name.

_“Iwa-chan!”_ his voice echoed in his mind as Hajime shook off the memory, smiling and waving to the players before moving to walk towards the cherry blossom tree. As he walked, he could hear a bunch of squeals as girls pointed at the figure waiting underneath the tree, a team jacket wrapped around his shoulders as they whispered on how cute he was. Tousled brown hair waved in the wind as cherry blossoms flew down from the branches, making him look almost ethereal as Hajime tried to stop the tears from coming out.

Tooru smiled as he held his arms wide, the sign of the Japan flag embroidered on his right breast with his name on top. He was much tanner than he was last time and as Hajime fell into his arms, he realised how much his friend had grown.

Oh, how long had he yearned to be in his arms.

This was the best present he had ever received from him in the past seven years.

“Welcome home, Shittykawa.”

‘I’m home, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please leave some kudos or comments, they really make my day!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!


End file.
